Snowflake
by lostmoonchild
Summary: Years ago a promise was made between two packs. But one pup was taken away and lived with a human while the other lived on their own. Now, the hunt for Paradise has taken a twist in the form of a young wolf with the secret to Paradise.
1. Chapter 1: A Promise Made

lostmoonchild: Okay, here's chapter one. I had somebody read it before I got this posted and they liked it. Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain or any of the songs. I own the characters who aren't part of Wolf's Rain so lawyers can leave me alone!

Chapter One: A Promise Made

A female wolf panted as she felt her contractions grow more frequent. There was one pup left in her, she could feel it moving around a little. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her pack taking care of the severely deformed corpses of her first five pups, each still wet from having been in her womb. 'Please, just let one live.' The bitch thought as she pushed.

Relief was clear in her eyes when the sounds of whimpering reached her ears. Tiredly, she turned and started cleaning her only living pup. The pup continued to whimper until the pup found her mother and started drinking the milk the bitch was providing. "Just one?" A voice asked sounding slightly shocked.

"_The rest couldn't grow."_ The bitch said looking at a tall masculine man. _"But this one, this one is small enough to have grown enough so there wouldn't be any deformities."_

"_One from your pack, one from ours. How ironic."_ A bitch said carrying a small pup. _"Is yours female?"_

"_Yes."_

The second bitch set her pup down and watched as the small pup wobbly walked towards the newborn pup. _"Hello, Toboe."_ The first bitch said with a gentle voice.

Toboe looked confused for a minute before grinning the best a wolf could. _"Snowflake!"_ Toboe said happily.

"_He learned a new word today. 'Snowflake' just happens to be the word he recently learned."_ Toboe's mother explained. _"What about what your pup? What will be the pup's name?"_

"_Kaylah Yukiko."_

"You're giving her a human and a middle name?" The man questioned before realizing the newborn pup's fur color. "Oh, I see why. She looks like she was covered in snow."  
_"She's my snow child."_

"_Akira, look at how small your daughter is. How will she provide strong pups?"_

"_She will grow. Her spirit will be stronger than a male's spirit and I can promise that she'll provide strong pups. The pups will be strong but they will be beautiful as well."_

The man scoffed and said, "You pin your hopes on your litter's runt?"

Akira nodded her head a little before answering, _"You pin your hopes on your pup growing up strong so he can lead your pack."_

The man had to admit that Akira was right. He was depending on his son to grow up strong to sire pups that Akira's daughter would carry. There were a few doubts in his mind about how they'd be able to meet again if they were separated. His thoughts, however, were interrupted when he heard Toboe yip in shock.

"_Hehe, still questioning my daughter?" _Akira asked sounding amused.

Everybody laughed and the man looked serious. "When should it be done?" He questioned.

Akira stopped laughing and her eyes glazed over. After a few minutes she said, _"Before dawn on day of the dark moon."_

"_That's in a week!" The second bitch shouted sounding shocked. "Akira, are you sure?"_

"_The time is drawing near, Neji. The hunters are coming fast for your pack and if you expect your son to survive, it has to be done as soon as possible."_

"_Your daughter?"_

"_Will stay here. She'll need to greet your son and the others later."_

"_Greet? You mean bite."_

Akira allowed her human illusion to rise and she smiled as Kaylah whimpered and watched silently as Toboe attempted to comfort the small pup. "Hush now, Kaylah." Akira cooed softly gently petting her daughter.

"Akira, you have to rest." An old wolf said quickly.

Akira smiled faintly and said softly, "I'm not going anywhere. I need to be in my human form so Kaylah knows my scent and how my fingers feel."

She looked at her human hands and sighed a little. Her hands were pale although the rest of her body was slightly tanned. "I pray she looks nothing like her father." The man said anger showing in his voice.

"She won't." Akira murmured lying down and allowing her illusion to fall. _"She'll look more like me."_

Before anybody could answer, Akira closed her eyes and fell asleep. "Tonight we leave." The man said looking at his mate and pack.

By nightfall, only half of the man's pack didn't make it out of the city alive as the other half fled in terror to a different city where they thought they would be free. Unknowingly, they started up an adventure that wouldn't end until Paradise was found.

lostmoonchild: Okay, there's the first chaper. This is technically my first Wolf's Rain fic besides that poem I wrote for Wolf's Rain. Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted.


	2. Chapter 2: The Lost Wolf

lostmoonchild: Here's chapter two. I don't own Wolf's Rain or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. I own the characters who aren't part of Wolf's Rain so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Lost Wolf

The rain had been falling for about three hours now but four wolves kept running, a city right in front of their eyes. _"Lets get out of this rain! I hate getting wet and the mud feels gross! And I'm hungry!"_ A wolf complained.

"_Hige, shut up!"_ Tsume shouted.

Toboe mentally rolled his eyes and kept running, tripping over his paws when a woman appeared in front of his eyes. _"Take him to a new city and leave him there. There's an old human woman who will raise him."_ A voice whispered.

"_Hey, runt."_ Tsume said trying to get Toboe up.

Toboe groaned and asked sounding confused, _"Where'd the lady go?"_

"_We have GOT to get you fixed up."_ Hige said with a grin. _"Now if we're lucky we'll find some nice willing female…"_

"_No!"_ Toboe protested._ "There was a woman. She looked human but her eyes screamed wolf. She had white hair, purple eyes, tanned skin, a good figure, and was tall. She was wearing a white dress that clung to her curves."_

"_You must have hit your head, pup."_ Tsume said calmly.

Toboe looked ahead at the city and almost heard somebody talking softly to him. _"Hush now, Toboe. Your father will be along shortly but until then, we have to follow Akira's orders."_ A soft voice murmured. _"Don't worry, everything will be okay."_

'I'm not worried.' Toboe thought as they shifted to their human illusions. "There's not much action going on here." Hige commented as they walked into the city.

"This is the wolf's part of the city." Toboe said automatically. "Wolves hid here and often times had their pups here."

"How do you know?" Tsume asked.

Toboe looked around and started running when he smelt something familiar. He couldn't explain why, but he just HAD to get to that scent. It was almost as if somebody was whispering to him to get to the one who carried at scent as soon as he possibly could. "PUP! SLOW DOWN!" Kiba shouted.

Toboe ran faster, instinct taking over him suddenly as images flashed in front of his eyes. He could almost hear somebody whimpering in fear and he didn't know why but he had to get to that person and protect them. "Run, run wolf warrior.." A voice sang softly in his ear.

Before anybody could shout at him to stop, Toboe stopped and shifted to wolf form when he saw a human man mocking a frail looking woman. She looked about as old as he did in human form and didn't seem to have any strength to defend herself. Growling, Toboe stepped out of the shadows and was surprised when the woman smiled at him.

"MORE OF YOU BASTARDS!" The human shouted.

The woman smiled and said, "I knew you'd come… Mother told me many times never to lose faith."

"_I'm here now. Has he hurt you?"_ Toboe asked.

"Not as badly as I get the feeling you are to him."

The human man backed away from the woman and attempted to take off running. Toboe chased after the man and growled dangerously when the man started trying to throw pieces of broken glass. "TOBOE!" Tsume shouted.

"Packs stay together, protect our own." The woman said in a soft voice. "He doesn't know what he's doing but he may feel little regret. After all, his instincts were deliberately minimized."

The man screamed when Toboe bit his leg and scrambled off into a building that was falling down. Toboe obviously sensed how dangerous the building was since he came back and lightly licked the young woman's face. _"Its okay now. He'll leave you alone." _Toboe said gently.

"Thank you, Toboe." The woman said shifting to her wolf form.

Everybody was amazed at the bitch since her fur was pure white. Toboe licked the bitch's face and yelped when she bit his tail. _"Snowflake." _Toboe said automatically.

"_I KNEW IT WAS YOU!"_ The bitch shouted wagging her tail excitedly as she jumped on Toboe. _"YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CALLED ME SNOWFLAKE!"_

"_What happened? You actually look good enough to eat and you aren't tiny."_

"_very funny. Oh god, Toboe, I'm so glad you're back home. You don't know what's been going on."_

Toboe calmed down and noticed how upset the bitch sounded. _"Is there some place we can talk?"_ Toboe asked.

"_And get food?"_

The bitch looked at Hige for a few minutes before saying, _"The humans have poisoned every meat source in and a mile radius outside the city so you'll have to settle with fruits and stuff."_

"_What!" _Tsume shouted pinning the bitch on the ground._ "Just how do you know!"_

"_Let me up and I'll show you how I know!" _The bitch shouted back.

Tsume let the bitch up and they quietly followed her to an abandoned building that was managing to stay up. _"Where's your mother?"_ Toboe questioned. _"And the rest of the pack?"_

"_You've been away so you wouldn't know what happened the night your mother took you to that human woman."_ The bitch answered softly. _"The night your parents' pack was supposed to have left, there was an attack. Your father took half the pack while your mother took you and the rest. Your father and the half he took didn't make it out but your mother, you, and the half that your mother took did."_

"_Your mother and your pack?"_

"_About a fourth died that night. Mother was badly injured and couldn't move for almost three months. After that, the pack started dying off one by one. Humans began entering our hunting grounds and killing every pup they managed to get their hands on. They came in guns, knives, whatever they could get their hands on and slaughtered everybody just for our fur."_

Toboe nuzzled the bitch's neck a little in a comforting manner and walked quietly next to her. _"Then what?"_ Hige asked.

If the bitch was in her human illusion, she would have been crying and attempting to kill somebody but she knew that she'd have to be calm now. Toboe was with her and was currently holding onto the scruff of her neck, keeping her from attacking anybody. _"Mother told me that I had to be strong and to do whatever necessary to survive. Just until Toboe came back and took me from here."_ the bitch answered softly. _"Not long after that, she died. A human shot her and the bullet pierced a lung. After she died, I buried her and have been taking care of myself just fine."_

"_Isn't there anybody alive?"_

"_I wish there was, Toboe. I wish there was."_ The bitch said sitting down.

They looked at the wall and saw that there were names and rank literally carved into the stone. Toboe sat down and started howling after reading a few of the names and the bitch started howling too. Feeling the need to respect such a large pack, Tsume, Hige, and Kiba started howling too.

They stopped howling, however, when they heard somebody coming. They quickly shifted to their human illusions and saw a man waving a knife around. "You lot seen wolves around here?" The man asked with a slurred voice.

"Wolves?" Toboe questioned.

"There were five of them just here. They ran that way." The bitch said pointing down a dark corridor.

"Thanks, kid." The man said stumbling down the corridor before letting out a yell.

"Ugh, nasty." Hige said when they viewed what happened.

"I told you my mother said I'd have to be strong and do whatever necessary to survive." The bitch said.

"Kaylah…" Toboe started but fell silent.

"How is it you remember my name just fine, Toboe, and I don't?"

Toboe shrugged a little and looked at her. "I'm older than you so naturally I remember."

Kaylah shot Toboe a dirty look before turning her attention to the three older wolves. "My home isn't much, but it's the best any wolf in this God forsaken city can manage because of the humans always burning down old buildings just incase there's a wolf or two hiding." Kaylah said bowing a little. "Humans make good food sources but I go with eating like a human just to avoid suspicions, of which there are many."

"Why didn't you leave?" Kiba asked suddenly.

"Because I couldn't. I swore to my dying mother that I'd wait here for as long as possible for Toboe to get here."

"A bit ridiculous, weren't you? You didn't know when he would be coming back or if he would." Tsume said.

Kaylah frowned a little and looked calmly at Tsume. "Listen, my mother was special. She could see what was to come and told Toboe's parents that if they expected their son to get to Paradise, they'd have to leave him where a lone wolf would find him. Then they'd find another lone wolf who had been saved by a wolf who didn't seem to have a pack." Kaylah said walking around them. "You three are those wolves, the ones who would bring Toboe back home where he belongs and we'd all go to Paradise."

"Hold on a minute! Your mother knew about us!" Hige shouted for once not complaining about hunger.

"I said my mother was special. Now if you want food I suggest being quiet so I can catch some supper." Kaylah said turning and shifting to wolf form. _"You guys just sit here and relax. I should be back in half an hour or so with a meal."_

"You sure you can get something by yourself?" Toboe asked suddenly.

"_I've been alone for so long, Toboe. Please don't force me into being around other wolves so suddenly, I beg of you."_

Before anybody could say anything, Kaylah took off running into the shadows that were beginning to cover the alleys and streets in its dark cloak. When she was out of sight, the three older wolves looked at Toboe and saw a deep concern in the pup's eyes. If they looked hard enough past the concern, they saw an emotion they never thought the pup would experience.

But for now, they wouldn't say anything. Just look away and pretend they didn't see anything.

lostmoonchild: There's chapter two. Read and Review, flames are accepted. How about at least one review before I update again? Well, gotta run!


	3. Chapter 3: Remembering

lostmoonchild: Alright, nobody was gonna leave a review -pouts a little- but I checked the stats and three people put the story on their favorites list so I decided "what the hell, I'll just update" and finished up the chapter. Anyway, you all know the drill on what's mine and what's not but just to save anybody from getting confused I'll say the disclaimer: Wolf's Rain is not mine and a few songs aren't mine. Everything else in the story is mine.

* * *

Chapter Three: Remembering

Kaylah came back after about half an hour carrying several large and very bloody birds. _"eat up." _Kaylah said taking one of the birds for herself.

The guys each took a bird and ate hungrily, not really caring if they were getting blood all over themselves. They could clean up later on when they weren't so hungry. _"Thought you said all the meat sources in the city were poisonous to wolves."_ Tsume said still eating his food.

"_They are. This is just a new shipment of meat that came in five minutes ago. The humans haven't had time to poison this food."_ Kaylah answered sounding slightly amused as she finished eating her meal and started licking the blood off of her face.

"_I'm surprised your pack didn't figure that out."_ Toboe commented working on his second bird.

"_Back then the humans would always order shipments on different days and told that if humans wanted meat that wasn't poisoned, they'd have to go inside the shop and say some password. What it was, we didn't know since my pack hated humans for poisoning the meat that would be fed to the bitches who were either carrying or feeding pups."_ Kaylah answered quietly._ "So a few wolves caught human children to teach the humans what it was like to lose a pup. When mother found out, she was furious and killed the ones who killed the human pups."_

"_What'd the survivors say?"_ Hige questioned.

"_That it was worse then when my father made his comments about Paradise being for the strong only and that the weak couldn't go."_

"_Your father knew about Paradise? Did he know where it was?"_ Tsume asked, his interest finally gained.

Kaylah shifted to her human form and nodded as she took her top off with the full intentions of changing clothes. Toboe looked away slightly embarrassed that she had absolutely no conscience about changing in front of others. _"So what'd he say?"_ Kiba questioned.

"_About what? Where Paradise is?"_

"_Yes!" _The three wolves shouted.

Kaylah shrugged and said, "All the said before mother ripped his throat out was "Lunar Flowers" and a name. Before that… Toboe, do you remember?"  
Toboe sighed and nodded a little before starting to clean the blood off of his paws and face. _"I remember."_ Toboe answered, waiting until he finished cleaning himself._ "It was about two days after your father and some others came back…"_

--------flashback---------

"_YOU'RE WHAT!" A male wolf shouted in anger._

"_Please, just listen to me. You got me pregnant and I'm not getting rid of our pups…"_

"_I'LL SAY IF YOU'RE GETTING RID OF THE PUPS OR NOT AND YOU'RE GETTING RID OF THEM!"_

"_NO!"_

_Toboe whimpered in fear and hid behind his mother's paws. He didn't know who this wolf was but he knew that the wolf obviously wasn't happy with Akira being pregnant. "Please, listen to your mate. She's done an excellent job in ensuring the pack's survival and as you can see, we've all survived and are ready to go to Paradise."  
The wolf growled and started walking around, glaring at every single wolf that had gathered. "Paradise isn't for the weak! If you're strong, you'll get there alive. If you're weak, you might as well walk to a human and reveal what you are cause you'll die." The wolf said with a feral look. "The pups aren't going. They'll just get in the way and die."_

_Young wolves there were probably one or two years old whimpered slightly and fell silent when Akira growled in annoyance. "EVERYBODY HAS DONE MORE THAN ENOUGH TO ENSURE OUR PACKS' SURVIVALS!" Akira shouted ignoring a small contraction._

"_WHAT ABOUT YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF PREGNANT, THAT'S WHAT! WHICH ONE OF THESE BASTARDS FATHERED THE PUPS CAUSE IT OBVIOUSLY WASN'T ME!"  
"YOU ARE MY PUPS' FATHER!"_

_Toboe whimpered more and watched in terror as the male wolf attacked Akira, attempting to kill the pups that she carried. A dangerous growl escaped Akira's lips as she bit down on the male's neck hard enough draw blood. The male yelped and fell to the ground, staring up at his mate with furious eyes. "Where's Paradise?" Toboe's father questioned._

"_The Lunar Flowers will lead you to Cheza who will take you to Paradise." The male answered as his yellow eyes were starting to glaze over._

_Within minutes, he was dead._

--------end flashback----------

"_How do you always remember stuff like that?"_

"_You're making me remember."_

"_Asshole." _Kaylah said lying down.

Toboe lightly bit Kaylah's ears and licked her neck. _"Go to sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."_ Toboe said gently.

"_Okay. Make yourselves comfortable. Nobody comes around here at night. Humans are terrified of this place."_

Tsume stared at Kaylah and Kiba nodded a little, slightly grateful that they had a place to stay the night. _"Thank you."_ Kiba said with a sigh.

Kaylah seemed to smile before making herself comfortable near Toboe. _"Just go to sleep already."_ Kaylah answered closing her eyes and putting her tail over her nose.

Sighing, Kiba laid down and waited until everybody was asleep before allowing himself to go to sleep. Each wolf unknowing of what would happen by dawn's first light.

lostmoonchild:okay, that's done. Read and hopefully review. Flames are accepted.


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye City, Hello Adventure

lostmoonchild: YAY! Two people reviewed! Thank you for the reviews, here's chapter four! I don't own Wolf's Rain. Almost everything else is mine.

Chapter Four: Goodbye, City. Hello, Adventure

The five wolves woke to the smell of smoke and for a few minutes, it didn't register in the two youngest wolves' minds what the smell was. Then the sound of screaming reached the wolves' ears as humans shouted: "Fire!" and "Get some water!"

It was obvious to the wolves what had to be done. They quickly got up and ran as fast as they could out of the hideout only to find themselves surrounded by flames. _"THE CITY'S ON FIRE!"_ Kaylah shouted in terror.

"_RUN!"_ Toboe shouted biting down on Kaylah's tail and pulling her back just as part of a building fell onto the road.

The five wolves fled towards the outskirts of the city where there were a bunch of humans trying desperately to get out. They didn't bother changing to human illusions, they knew that in their fear the humans wouldn't give them a second glance. They were nearly out of the burning city, they could smell the fresh air.

Suddenly, Kaylah stopped and started whimpering in fear as she backed towards the city again. The four wolves stopped also and looked back at the pup, wondering for a minute what was wrong. Carefully, Toboe walked back to Kaylah and tried to get her to follow but no matter what he tried, the bitch wouldn't leave the city.

Growling with annoyance, Kiba walked to Kaylah and started dragging her by the scruff of her neck. _"NO! I CAN'T LEAVE MY HOME!"_ Kaylah shouted in fear as Kiba continued to drag her.

"_We have no home!"_ Toboe shouted looking back at the burning city. _"Can't you see, Kaylah, we don't belong there. The humans have tainted the city to the point that they killed innocent pups. That's why some of your pack killed the human pups, to take revenge for the pups that had been killed!"_

Kaylah fell silent and allowed herself to be pulled away from the city. The stars and moon were hidden by the black smoke that rose from the burning city giving the impression that the stars and moon never existed that night. There was no city now, it was just a burned down ghost town where voices of the past whispered their secrets. Where at one time wolves ran through the streets that were once called hunting grounds without fear.

Battles had been fought in those streets, where the blood of their pack members stained the streets, never to be washed away by the rain. Where pups once ran in their human illusions to play with the human children only to be caught by one of the pack members and taken back to their pack to be punished. Where innocent pups had been slaughtered by the humans and the human pups killed for revenge. It was a delicate balance at once point, but which side had disrupted the balance? Humans blamed the wolves and the wolves blamed the humans. Was it possible that both races had actually disrupted the balance somehow? That the humans refused to acknowledge the fact that wolves took care of everything that made the humans sick and in return the wolves were given the abandoned parts of the city to live?

Nobody knew the answers to those questions and maybethey didn't want to know. Was it truly fair that the time of the wolves had passed and the time of the humans was upon them? That the wolves had no choice but to hide because somebody started spreading rumors that all wolves were bringers of death? All the wolves had closed their eyes to the truth and turned to the lies, choosing to hide from the humans to avoid death or experimentation.

"_Kaylah?"_

Toboe's worried voice brought Kaylah out of her thoughts and she stared at him quietly before noticing that they were in a cave._ "I'm here."_ Kaylah whispered as she curled up in a ball and covered her eyes with her tail.

She was barely aware when Toboe began to clean the soot from her head, knowing full well that every one of them had soot and the scent of smoke on them. "We'd all better rest. We have a long journey ahead of us." Kiba said.

Kaylah felt Toboe lie down next to her and visibly relaxed when he rested his head on her back. Quietly, Kaylah moved her head and saw that Toboe's tail was within biting range and moved slightly so that if she needed to she could simply bite down on Toboe's tail to get him up.

Slowly, the wolves all fell into a silent sleep knowing that the humans wouldn't bother them and that the path to Paradise waited for them.

lostmoonchild: Okay, there's chapter four. Next chapter Blue will probably be brought in so read and review!


	5. Chapter 5: Why Me?

Chapter Five: Why Me?

**four years later**

This had to be just right.

A female wolf crouched low and watched her target carefully. He was lying on his back and his tongue was rolled out of the side of his mouth showing he was sound asleep. He should have learned by now not to drop his guard when she was around but he obviously underestimated her.

That in itself was a BIG mistake.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kiba and Tsume watching with a look of amusement on their human faces. Toboe was watching too but he seemed to understand why you always kept your guard up when she was around. Then again, he should understand since his tail kept getting bit every day when she wanted him to wake up or to pay attention.

It was now or never. She had to get her target now or else he'd wake up on his own and if he woke up on his own her fun would be killed until tomorrow. Moving her tail with anticipation she prepared to leap.

AND THE ATTACK WAS ON!

Kaylah jumped and landed on Hige's stomach, yelping with excitement when Hige woke up with a start. _"What in the hell!"_ Hige shouted, shocked.

"_Wake up, sleepy head! We're going to get some food!"_ Kaylah shouted before changing to her human form.

Hige groaned from the pain in his stomach and changed to his human illusion. "You could try a nicer way to wake a guy up." Hige groaned as they walked towards the city.

"Why? Then I'd just have Tsume and papa to annoy since Toboe isn't any fun." Kaylah answered wandering ahead a little.

"Pup…" Kiba growled.

Kaylah slowed down and quietly walked next to Toboe, making sure that she was still in her foster father's line of sight. After almost three weeks after leaving the city, Kiba adopted Kaylah so he had the power to make sure she ate something instead of turning away food. At first, the young bitch had continuously disobeyed Kiba, testing his limits and patience with her. Once it became apparent he wouldn't tolerate her acting up, Kaylah learned when to push limits and when not to. Right now, she was pushing her foster father's limits as far as they would go so she'd have to behave herself for a while.

Toboe snickered a little and started messing around with Kaylah's hair, laughing when the young bitch pulled away and yelped with pain when she realized too late that Toboe still had some of her hair. "That's not funny!" Kaylah shouted, tears starting to swell up in her eyes.

"Your head is too sensitive." Toboe commented gently rubbing the sore spot on Kaylah's head.

"not my fault. I take after mama." Kaylah answered closing her eyes as Toboe added a little pressure.

"Knock that off or else she's gonna fall asleep." Tsume said noticing how close Kaylah was to falling asleep.

Toboe laughed and pulled his hand away, watching as Kaylah pouted a little. "Now stay close and out of trouble." Kiba said, his voice warning.

Kaylah nodded and walked quietly next to Toboe, distrust showing in her eyes. It wasn't surprising for Toboe, the humans in the city they were both born in had lessened the trust levels for the both of them. "Its okay." Toboe whispered. "We'll be okay."

"I know…"

The part of the city they were in was bustling with excitement as people did their shopping and looked at new clothes. "Better keep an eye on Kaylah. She might start acting like a human." Hige said softly.

"Ooh, papa, look at this beautiful scarf!" Kaylah said rushing to a stand.

"Shut up." Kiba said shooting a glare at Hige as he followed his foster daughter.

"Your daughter has very exquisite tastes." A man said watching as Kaylah closely inspected the scarves.

Kiba nodded a little and said, "Come on, Kaylah, we aren't here for shopping."

"Please, papa, can I get this?" Kaylah asked showing Kiba a pale colored scarf. "Pretty please?"

"Some other time maybe." Kiba answered.

"Sir, I can assure you that there are no other scarves like this anywhere you look. They're cheap while the others you may find -if you find any- will be expensive." The man said still watching Kaylah.

"No." Kiba said. "Come on, Kaylah, we have to go."

"Okay…" Kaylah said putting the scarf back.

Kaylah followed Kiba quietly and smiled happily when she showed them the scarf she had managed to take without the man noticing. Toboe started laughing and said, "You've gotta cut back your time with Hige."

Kaylah smiled and tied the scarf around her neck, making an innocent face. Kiba shook his head and mentally made a note about what to teach his foster daughter later on. For now, however, he'd let the pup's pranks go until he felt that her pranks would get them all killed.

They watched as Hige managed to steal some food and they ate quietly, grateful that their stomachs had stopped growling. Quickly, Kaylah grabbed an apple from a stand and ate quietly. "You're going to turn into a human if you keep eating like one." Kiba growled.

"Am not." Kaylah answered ignoring her mouth being full. "Avoiding suspicions."

Toboe smiled knowing full well that Kaylah liked eating apples and always claimed she was trying to avoid suspicions among humans which often resulted in her raising suspicions among the wolves. "Give me a bite." Toboe said grabbing the apple.

"Grab your own." Kaylah said stealing the apple back.

"But yours is better."

"Papa!"

"you two knock it off."

Kaylah bit into her apple and shot a nasty look at Toboe, silently daring him to try to steal the apple from her. Grinning, Toboe pretended to try to steal the apple before he crashed into somebody. "Sorry!" Toboe said helping the person up.

"Toboe? Is that you?"

"Blue?"

The wolves looked at the person Toboe crashed into and saw that it was indeed Blue. "Long time no see!" Hige said with a grin.

Blue smiled and said, "Too long if you ask me. Who's your new pup?"

"This is Kaylah." Toboe said with a grin. "Kaylah, this is our friend Blue."

Kaylah nodded and retreated behind Kiba in an attempt to hide. "Stop acting like a coward. Blue's not going to hurt you or anybody." Kiba said with an annoyed look.

From the look on Kaylah's face, she hated being called a coward, even if it was Kiba telling her to stop being one. She hated meeting new wolves, she only put up with her foster father and the others because Toboe knew them and she obviously knew Toboe. Blue laughed and said, "Nice to meet you, Kaylah. You must be pretty tough to deal with these guys."

Kaylah smiled a little and said, "Kiba's my adopted dad. He takes care of me."

Blue smiled and said, "Kiba, you act all tough but really underneath all that toughness is a big old softy. Taking in a pup when you're needed most… how sweet."  
Kiba growled in annoyance before noticing how Kaylah had wandered off a little and was flirting shamelessly with some human boys. "We're just passing through. My papa and uncles travel a lot so my cousin and me follow along." Kaylah answered with a small smile.

"Your mothers don't mind?"

"Toboe and I lost our mothers when we were really young."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah."

"Would you like to play a game?"

"What kind?"

"A really fun game. All you have to do is lie on your back and we'll show you things…"

"KAYLAH!" Kiba shouted sharply.

Kaylah looked back at Kiba before looking at the boys. "Sorry, my papa's calling. See ya around." Kaylah said waving as she automatically returned to the small pack. "Papa, I was just…"  
"I know what you were doing. Stay away from those human boys, I mean it." Kiba growled.

"But…"  
"C'mon, Kaylah, you and me can have a girl to girl talk." Blue said suddenly.

Kiba looked grateful and they watched as Blue dragged Kaylah away. "All I was doing was talking with those boys." Kaylah said.

"I know, we heard. We also heard what they wanted to do."

"They wanted to play."

"They wanted to have sex with you."  
"Sex?"

"Oh God… they haven't taught you ANYTHING!" Blue said looking shocked.

"Taught me to hunt." Kaylah answered with a small shrug.

"Okay, sweetie, we're seriously gonna have to have a chat about guys."

Kaylah looked confused as Blue pulled deeper into the city and away from the guys. Part of her was afraid, having grown used to being able to smell the small pack's excitement and the nervousness that came with pretending to be who they weren't. It was like they were secret soldiers, searching for their kind and for Paradise. A few other wolves, they had found in a few cities. Paradise, they had yet to find.

It took a minute to realize that Blue was talking and decided to pay attention to what she was saying. "…can't be reckless. You're reaching an age where you'll need to find a mate and to have pups." Blue was saying. "Personally, I'd go with Hige but with the way Toboe plays with your mind and teases you…"

"Toboe?" Kaylah questioned. "He wouldn't want me like that. We're friends, no more and no less."

"Is that what he's told you?"

"Well, no, but he hasn't said otherwise. He lets me sleep near him when I'm scared and protects me."  
"He likes you."

"But… why me!" Kaylah questioned with a worried look.

"I don't know exactly what Toboe sees, but I can tell you what I see. I see a bitch who is caring about others. Maybe that's what Toboe sees, I don't know."

Kaylah fell silent and walked silently in the streets with Blue, listening to her say that death and birth weren't uncommon things in this world. When one life ended, another began. It was screwed up, but it was the fact of life. A fact that everybody learned at an early age although they never truly understood death until they were older and learned that death was forever. No one knew what happened to the soul, but that didn't stop the humans from believing in reincarnation.

This life was truly confusing.

When the night had fallen Blue and Kaylah hunted down the boys, surprised to see that they had found a place to stay for the night. "Teach her anything that won't scar her for life?" Kiba asked licking Kaylah's fur clean.

Kaylah squirmed around a bit before stopping when Kiba rested his paws on her long enough to finish cleaning her. "Papa! I'm not a pup anymore! I can clean myself." Kaylah protested squirming around again.

Kiba rolled his eyes and bit Kaylah's tail causing the bitch to yelp in shock. "That's one reason Kiba adopted Kaylah. " Toboe said watching with an amused look. "Another reason is that he'd have the right to make her eat."  
When Kiba finally finished cleaning Kaylah's fur and let the young bitch go, Kaylah shook herself rapidly before running automatically over to Toboe. She knew Toboe cared about her but how did she feel about Toboe? Some questions had answers that wouldn't be discovered until later.

And it was those questions that she hated with a passion.

lostmoonchild: Okay, there's chapter five. I don't own Wolf's Rain or anything else unless I say otherwise. Read and review, flames are accepted.


	6. Chapter 6: Moonlight Couple

lostmoonchild: Okay, here's chapter six. Thanks for the reviews, I honestly forgot about this story for a while so that's why it took so long to update. Anyway, I don't own Wolf's Rain so don't sue me.

Chapter Six: Moonlight Couple

Toboe and Kaylah growled at each other as they played tug of war with a piece of meat. They could hear Hige whining at such a "perfectly good piece of meat" being played with but they had made it clear that they were intending on eating it if it didn't get too tender when they were finished playing.

A yelp of surprise escaped Kaylah's lips when the meat tore in half and they went flying in separate directions. Abandoning his part of the meat, Toboe pretended to go after Kaylah's half only to pin her against the ground and bit the back of her neck, playfully growling. _"Care to go for a walk?"_ Toboe questioned letting Kaylah's neck go.

Kaylah looked outside and saw that it was a full moon. _"Sure! Papa, is it okay if Toboe and me go for a walk? We won't go too far."_ Kaylah asked, making sure to add in a small pleading whimper.

Kiba looked ready to object to the two going for a walk but saw a warning look in Blue's eyes. _"Go ahead. Just stay nearby so you two don't get into trouble."_ Blue said nudging the two.

"_THANKS, BLUE!" _Toboe and Kaylah shouted running out the nearly completely fallen door.

Kiba growled in annoyance at Blue and said,_ "I don't trust them running around unsupervised."_

"_You want the pack to grow, don't you? If those two aren't granted some time to court, they're never going to have pups and the pack will never grow."_ Blue said tossing the abandoned meat to Hige. _"Besides, whether you like it or not, your little girl and Tsume's little boy aren't going to stay pups forever. You expect them to act like adult wolves but when they try, you treat them as if they're pups and nothing more. Let them be themselves, Kiba, and you'd be amazed at how much they've grown."_

"_I don't want Kaylah to get pregnant."_

"_That'll happen when she's ready. Toboe won't force her into anything she doesn't want."_

"_I didn't necessarily say I was worried."_

Blue silently laughed for a minute before saying softly, _"You're her foster father, Kiba, she looks up to you. Just give her a chance to show you how much she's learned."_

Silently admitting defeat, Kiba nodded once before giving a warning, _"If you're wrong, bitch, I won't be happy."_

"_Are you ever?"_ Blue questioned silently so Kiba couldn't hear.

Sighing softly, they looked towards the door and waited patiently for the two to come back.

Toboe and Kaylah walked down the streets enjoying the silence. "I like it when there's no humans on the streets. Much calmer." Kaylah commented entwining her fingers with Toboe's fingers.

"Yeah. Helps that we don't have the others keeping a sharp eye on us."

"Kind of like our old packs did, right? They watched us with sharp eyes so nothing would happen."  
"Yeah."

"Toboe?"

"What?"

"Do you remember our packs? I mean, how well they got along?"

"Kind of. Why?"

A silent tear rolled down Kaylah's face as she stared at the ground. "Sometimes, I dream about mama and the others. I can't remember their faces, Toboe, or anything else about them other than how they died. I want to know something, so that way I don't spend the rest of my life remembering their deaths."

Toboe fell silent as he tried to remember. "They were allies, I remember that. They hunted together after dark and after the humans started killing off our pack members, they joined together to form one large pack even though everybody knew that there were three different leaders."

"One alpha male, two alpha females." Kaylah said softly. "Your parents and my mother."

"Right. From what I remember, they were planning some way to make both packs one."

"What was it?"

"Don't remember."

They stopped walking when they reached a water fountain and sat down. "I miss them." Kaylah whispered.

Toboe nodded and wrapped his arms around Kaylah's waist, pulling her closer to him. "I miss them too." Toboe admitted burying his face in the crook of Kaylah's neck.

They stayed like that for a little while before deciding it was time to get back. "Toboe… if you remember anything else about our packs, you'll tell me… right?"

Toboe nodded and said, "I'll tell you, don't worry."

Kaylah smiled and gently brushed her lips against Toboe. A smile spread across their lips as they moved closer, their lips touching in soft affectionate kisses. "Papa's going to be worried." Kaylah whispered as they pulled apart. "We should probably go inside."

Toboe nodded in agreement before gently brushing his lips against Kaylah's cheeks. "Tomorrow night sound good?" Toboe questioned.

"We'll see. Papa sounded like he was ready to leave this city so we might leave tomorrow."

"Oh, right. Well, we'll make the best of it." Toboe said with a bright smile.

Laughing, Kaylah lightly hit Toboe before shifting to her wolf form and running inside. Laughing also, Toboe changed into his wolf form as well, following the bitch inside with full intentions of making her laugh until she screamed for mercy.

lostmoonchild: Okay, there's chapter six. I'll try to have chapter seven up sooner so I'll love ya'll if you leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble

lostmoonchild: Okay, here's finally an update. I'm sooooo sorry that it took so long just to get an update for you guys so here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain or anything unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Trouble

Fear pounded through Kaylah's body as she ran, trying desperately to escape the humans that had found them. She hadn't realized that humans from her old city had been hunting them down, somehow managing to track them. She couldn't go to her human illusion since they knew what it looked like and they'd be suspicious.

Where was Toboe and everybody else? Had they been captured or had they managed to find a safe place to hide?

Whimpers threatened to leave her lips as she found a safe place to hide, drawing back into the shadows as two men came with weapons. "Here, wolfie… Here, you mangy mutt," one of them said with a mocking tone.

No, she needed to stay hidden. Humans… Humans weren't good to wolves. Humans killed them just because they were thought to be evil. Humans were the ones that ruined everything, not wolves!

Wolves… weren't evil.

Kaylah watched with fearful eyes as the humans came closer, her breaths rapid as she quietly moved backwards. She was grateful that humans didn't have very good senses, although she wondered how they managed to survive. Surely any creature with such poor eyesight and a weak sense of hearing and smell were bound to die. Honestly, how could any creature stand moving on _two_ legs instead of on all four?

It was just wrong for any creature to walk on two legs. They fell down more often and were slow.

Then again, maybe it was because they were so determined to make weapons that would help them survive. Guns… arrows… Kaylah shuddered. Humans had too many weapons to make up for what nature took away.

It was like back in the city when things started to get worse.

_--------flashback--------_

_Bang! Bang! Whimpers left Kaylah's lips as she scrambled to find a place to hide, her heart racing against her chest. As she hid beneath some poorly piled up rusted pipes, she watched as the three humans that were chasing her looked around. One of the guns, she noted, was still smoking from the heat that the bullet generated._

_A chill went down her spine as they called for her, their voices mocking her. They wanted to hurt her. To kill her and take her fur to sell to the highest bidder. If they decided that her flesh wasn't poisonous, they'd carve her up and cook her before they ate her._

_And they claimed that wolves were barbarians. Wolves only killed to survive. Humans just killed to kill._

_------end flashback---------_

A yelp left her lips as she was suddenly revealed, whimpering in fear as she backed away from the men. _"Toboe! Papa! Tsume! Hige!"_ Kaylah screamed in fear.

Nobody responded to her cries. Had they been killed or were they too far away to hear her? She didn't know but she knew that she wanted them. She wanted them here to make the humans go away. "Hey! What are you doing?" Kaylah heard Tsume demand.

The two humans looked at Tsume, their eyes narrowing. "That's a wolf." The first one said with a frown.

"That's my dog." Tsume told them. "If you shoot her, I'll see to it that you're sorry. Come here, Kaylah. Come here, girl."

Kaylah slipped past the two men and retreated to Tsume's side, snarling at the two men. _"Thanks, Tsume. They were being serious about killing me."_ Kaylah reported to the older wolf.

Tsume slipped his hand to touch the young bitch's head, softly rubbing her ears. "Are we going to have a problem?" Tsume questioned dangerously.

"N-No." They looked afraid. Good.

With a final glare, Tsume turned and started walking away with Kaylah following close behind. Glancing back, she could see the cold hate in their eyes as they walked away. This wouldn't be the last time that they crossed paths, she could just feel it. _"Where's Toboe and the others?"_ Kaylah questioned finally. _"Tsume, where are they? Are they okay?"_

"_Everybody's fine. We found each other and found a place to hide until we found you. We're leaving."_

Nodding slightly in understanding, she quickly followed the older wolf. To humans, they looked like large dogs unless they were pretending to be humans themselves. She wondered what they saw when they pretended to be humans, what they looked like.

They must have looked nice since some people stared at them in amazement when they came to a new city. Boys hit on her and girls hit on the boys. It was when they started hitting on Toboe did she get jealous, fighting the stupid human girls away. Shortly after she started doing that, Toboe started chasing away the stupid human boys that wanted her.

There were a few boys that hit on the guys and a few girls that hit on her so it wasn't like humans were strictly with the whole "guys must be with girls" rule that they seemed to preach so much. She couldn't understand why humans just didn't get over the fact that no matter how intelligent they claimed to be, they were animals just like they were. _"Tsume, how come humans don't just accept same sex stuff that easy? Doesn't it help avoid tensions and stuff?"_ Kaylah questioned.

"_Humans prefer the idea of reproducing and they can't do that with members of their own sex."_ Tsume answered gruffly.

"_Did you meet any humans like that?"_

Tsume didn't answer, choosing instead to look behind him. A snarl left his lips when he realized that they were being followed by the two humans. _"Kaylah,"_ Tsume growled as he started moving backwards, _"run!"_

As the bullets whistled past their ears, the two wolves took off running as fast as they could. They could hear the startled screams of other humans and picked up the scent of blood. Somebody had gotten shot.

Kaylah stumbled when she got hit by a bullet but kept running, her instincts screaming at her to haul ass before they were killed. When they got to the hideout after having lost the two humans, the young female collapsed and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, it's one in the morning on Monday so this chapter will be posted today. I should hopefully have the next one finished and ready for updating by Thursday but I'm going to attempt once or twice a week for updates depending on what I can get done. Some stories will probably end up getting updated one day and the others on another day, but Mondays will definitely be the day all stories get updated. Anyway, read and review, flames will be accepted with grace.


	8. Chapter 8: Cheza and a Promise

lostmoonchild: Okay, here's another update for your viewing pleasure. I don't know who exactly is reading this still but if I've got people reading this from around the time this story was first posted, you guys rock. I mean, I read stories that I haven't thought about in years and I'm completely lost and trying to figure out what in the hell I found so fascinating about it. Then I look at the reviews that I left (if I chose to leave a review) and usually figure out what I liked. If not, well, I leave it alone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain or anything unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Cheza and Promises

She was baffled by the smell.

That's the only word that she could think of to accurately describe how she felt at the moment as she slowly woke up. There were actually several words she could think of to describe the sweet smell that her nose was picking up and her instincts were happily responding to whatever the source of the nice smell was. There was even a name for the smell and it was the only name that baffled her seeing as she had never smelt that scent before.

Lunar flowers.

She slowly opened her eyes, freezing in fear when she saw an unfamiliar face softly petting Kiba's head and saw that he looked pleased about the whole thing. A smile spread across her face, clearly pleased about something. "You've awakened." The flower girl said with a pleased look.

Kaylah scrambled to her feet, snarls leaving her lips as she moved away. Her injured leg protested loudly at the movement but she completely ignored it's furious screams. "Don't be scared, Kaylah. She's the one that's going to take us to Paradise." Toboe said quickly. "It's okay. She won't hurt you."

Snarls kept escaping the female's lips as she eyed the stranger carefully. Everybody else seemed calmed by her presence but there was something that wasn't quite right. This girl smelt like lunar flowers, but she looked human. Was she a flower or was she human? What in the hell was she?

She moved back when Cheza reached towards her, silently beckoning her. "It's okay. She's really good at petting. She always finds the right spot." Hige assured her with a pleased look. "Geez, you're acting like Tsume."

At the moment, she didn't give a damn if she was acting like a human. "You've been alone for so long, unsure of what your own future holds." Cheza said with a gentle look in her eyes. Damn it, it was hard to be scared of such a gentle looking flower girl. "You feel lost, do you not?"

It was a trap, she was almost certain of it. This was just some stupid trap that they expected her to fall into. Stupid humans thought wolves were that stupid. But… if this was a trap then why were the guys going along with it? Toboe wouldn't betray her, he wasn't that cruel. The older wolves, they wouldn't go along with such a cruel thing either.

Kaylah stared at Cheza's waiting hand, knowing full well that the flower girl was just waiting for her to make up her mind. One look at Kiba told her that everything was okay and that Cheza was going to help them.

Slowly, she took a step.

Cheza smiled happily when Kaylah allowed the flower girl to pet her, feeling her fingers brushing through her fur. She could feel her tail beginning to wag slightly at the feeling of being petted by somebody. Maybe… maybe the scent would stay in her fur.

That'd be kind of nice, she decided, to have the scent of lunar flowers lingering in her fur. Tired of being petted, Kaylah retreated to Kiba's side and allowed him to clean her wound. _"The humans?" _Kaylah questioned quietly. _"What happened to them?"_

"_Firing at animals within the city is illegal here. They've been arrested and we have to leave with Cheza before they get out of jail."_ Kiba told her patiently. _"Will you be able to run?"_

She thought for a moment. _"Not very fast, but we have Cheza with us now so we can't run too quickly anyway. I should be able to keep up."_ There was more confidence in her voice than she actually felt after considering their situation.

"This one is sorry that you are injured." Cheza said softly. "May this one look at your leg?"

She had let the flower girl pet her, there was no way in hell she was letting her look at her leg. _"It'll heal."_ Kaylah told her calmly. _"I've honestly had worse injuries that haven't kept me down for very long."_

"_Yeah, that's why you were unconscious for an entire day."_ Tsume told her patiently as if speaking to a young pup.

Kaylah growled at Tsume, irritation flashing in her eyes. "She was tired." Cheza said as she touched Kaylah's fur. "This one knows that you're the youngest and tire much easier."

Something told her that lying would be a waste of time and energy so she chose not to say anything. Instead, she chose to focus on their surroundings.

Clearly an abandoned building, she wondered if it had been condemned or something. Lying beneath the scent of lunar flowers, there was the scent of meat so they must have been somewhere near the market. Okay, about four or five blocks from the market. The scent of humans was faint so nobody came here very often.

Good, they didn't need to smell no humans anyway. Ew, was that the scent of human urine? Ugh, disgusting creatures. And they complained about animals? That was a bit hypocritical in her opinion but she had a feeling that nobody would take kindly to her telling any human what exactly she thought about them.

As if sensing her mood had darkened slightly, Toboe nuzzled her neck. _"Let's go for a walk."_ Toboe told her.

Nodding slightly, she and Toboe left the hideout after excusing themselves. _"Papa found her."_ Kaylah stated finally.

"_She called to him and he went to her. Then he brought her to the hideout and we all gathered there."_ Toboe explained._ "Cheza looked upset when she saw that you were hurt. What happened? Tsume said that a couple of humans from your old city had been tracking us and managed to find us."_

"_Yeah, I guess that's what happened. I don't know how they managed to follow us this far but humans always were strange creatures."_

Toboe stopped and licked her face, worry evident in his features. _"I was upset too, Kaylah. Please don't ever scare me like that again."_ Toboe told her calmly.

"_I won't."_

"_Promise me."_

"_I promise."_

Apparently soothed by her promise, the two young wolves began walking around the city, careful to avoid any and all humans. One brush with dangerous humans was enough for one day and they didn't need a repeat of the incident any time soon.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, that chapter's done. I'm not really planning on this story being very long seeing as I've got horses to take care of as well as classes that need to get finished up. Seriously, the only time I can write is at night and with the biweekly updates, I might just drop them down to weekly. Like I said either in this story or another one, Mondays are pretty much the days when I know for certain that I'll be updating. If I don't keep myself on the ball then I have a tendency to leave things alone until I forget about them completely. So read and review, flames will be accepted cause you guys are just that awesome and if anybody lives in the South Dakota area, you know that it's been chilly around here so flames would be a nice source of heat, lol.


	9. Chapter 9: Mine

lostmoonchild: Okay, here's another update for your viewing pleasure. I don't know who exactly is reading this still but if I've got people reading this from around the time this story was first posted, you guys rock. I mean, I read stories that I haven't thought about in years and I'm completely lost and trying to figure out what in the hell I found so fascinating about it. Then I look at the reviews that I left (if I chose to leave a review) and usually figure out what I liked. If not, well, I leave it alone.

Author's note: Okay, since I'm feeling like these chapters are getting rushed, the updates are going to be on Mondays only.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain or anything unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Mine

Why in the living hell were men such pests?!

Kaylah growled in frustration as Toboe protectively stayed near her once again, going as far as attempting to look threatening to any human that so much as looked at her the wrong way. Again. Complaining to Tsume again wouldn't do any good seeing as he was completely amused by the young wolf's actions and Hige was being a regular pervert by suggesting that maybe she and Toboe had better hurry up and make pups unless they were waiting until they got to Paradise. She didn't even bother complaining to Kiba knowing full well that he'd look at her with his calm eyes and tell her to relax, that it was just instinct.

Ugh, she seriously needed to find another girl wolf to complain about guys to. For some reason, Cheza just wasn't exactly cutting it seeing as she couldn't really relate to anything that she had to complain about. Oh where, oh where, could another wolf girl be? Probably not in this forsaken city, that much she was certain about. Usually there was a smell of wolf somewhere but this city was filled with enough humans that the human smell was enough to make even the most hardened of wolves feel like throwing up.

The young bitch growled in frustration when Toboe started acting possessive yet again, his eyes flashing in warning as they passed a small group of young men. Great, the genius thought that somebody was watching them again when the small group hadn't even been paying attention to the group.

It was the testosterone, she swore that it was. Why else would guys act like such idiots when it came to girls? At least girls didn't seem to be so damn possessive but she wasn't around other females enough that she could make an accurate statement regarding the possessive issues. There wasn't any chance in hell that she'd even ask Hige if girls could be possessive too since she didn't need to listen to him making cracks about her not knowing something that was probably as simple as that. _"That's enough!"_ Kaylah shouted at him. _"I'm sick and tired of you being so possessive!"_

"_Kaylah…"_ Kiba said in warning. This wasn't the time for her tantrums and he wasn't going to put up with them.

"_I'm tired of him getting jealous just because someone looks at me!"_ Kaylah snapped at them before glaring at Toboe. _"You're acting like I'm fascinated by a human's sexual practices. For crying out loud, Toboe, I'm not lying on my back and letting somebody mount me like that! It's unnatural and honestly doesn't look all that comfortable."_

"_It's unnatural for us, but for humans-"_

"_I don't give a damn if it's normal for humans or not! I'm not interested in human men so why don't you just back off before I literally take a chunk out of your ass!"_ Growling in frustration, she stormed out of their new temporary home.

Stupid Toboe. Why didn't he get that she didn't like being smothered by anybody? Was there some sign that she wasn't aware of that was attached to her body that just said for everybody to be possessive?

She stopped and stared at her reflection in a window, silently studying her current illusion. She supposed that she was pretty enough in human terms so maybe there was a valid reason why Toboe and everybody else was so damn protective of her when it came to humans.

But there was no excuse for when there were no illusions. Toboe was just so protective that it was stupid! Their packs were dead and there was nothing that anybody could do about it. Sure, they had been set up from birth but he was going to end up driving her away if he didn't back off. Seriously, how was she supposed to do anything with him constantly watching her?

A sigh left her lips as she snatched a piece of fruit from one of the stands, silently munching on it as she walked. In retrospect she could understand his point of view. She was his connection to the way things were and he didn't want to lose that connection but if he didn't back off then he would.

She just wondered if she'd be able to actually take off in the dead of night while everybody was sleeping. Probably not seeing as Kiba always seemed to know exactly what she was planning when it came to sneaking out. How he knew, she wasn't certain and it bugged her to no end.

Her eyes narrowed when she picked up a familiar scent, seeing Toboe following her. "Can you just leave me alone?" Kaylah demanded with an irritated look. "Honestly, you're worse than a stalker."

Toboe glanced around at the different humans before answering, "I want to talk. That's it."

"Talk? Oh, yeah, that'll be loads of fun. Let's talk about why you keep acting like I'm going to sleep with the first guy that comes around." Clearly she wasn't in the mood to deal with anything that involved possessiveness.

"Follow me. I want to show you something."

"What?" There was wariness in both her eyes and voice that told him that she wasn't happy with him.

"Just follow me." Toboe told her as he started walking.

Sighing to herself, Kaylah followed closely behind.

* * *

Her body shivered in delight as she felt Toboe pushing against her, his teeth lightly but firmly gripping the back of her neck. Her brain was on a very much deserved vacation while her body was doing all of the thinking for her.

Toboe jerked forward, filling her once more as he listened to the soft whines and pleads. He liked hearing his name being broken down and moaned with need. When they got back to the others, he knew that they'd be able to smell the scent of sex on them but he didn't care. Let them know that he had claimed her as his own, he didn't care.

Then again, Kaylah probably would.. He didn't know how she missed the scent of arousal that must have surrounded him whenever he watched her cleaning herself but everyone else didn't. Maybe she had spent too much time alone and wasn't aware of what was going on.

A howl left Toboe's lips as he released into her, preventing the bitch from pulling away from him. When he finished he let her go, watching as she quickly cleaned herself. _"Why?_ Kaylah questioned finally when she had gotten herself mostly clean.

"_Because you're mine. You always have been and always will be. I won't let anybody else have you."_

"_You're being a possessive jerk."_

"_Because I don't want to share you with anybody for any reason. The guys know that and they're at least respecting that."_

Kaylah eyed him for a moment before sighing. _"Yours, huh?"_ Kaylah questioned patiently.

"_Mine."_ Toboe agreed.

"_If you so much as even look at another girl, Toboe, I will use my teeth and I will ensure that you never ever have pups. Am I understood?"_

Toboe gulped._ "Crystal."_ he answered shakily.

Hey, fair is fair and nothing was going to change that fact.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Lol, I just noticed that the chapter number and the chapter name rhyme with each other. Seriously, I didn't plan on that one happening seeing as I thought I was still on chapter eight (got too lazy to even change the chapter number for the word document) and when I checked my saved chapters I was pretty much saying, "Oh, shit, I did have that number right in the document." then just realized that the chapter name rhymed so that was pretty much, "Hey, my brain's already working on rhyming? Wow, I may have to consider going back to "God Help Whoever Touches Her" for a little while." Anyway, read and review, you know the drill with flames.


	10. Chapter 10: On Our Way Finally!

lostmoonchild: Okay, I admit that the lemon at the end of the last chapter was rather shitty. Let's face it, if there's sex between humans or demons I've got no problems writing that cause it's not that hard to write. Sex between animals, well, that was the first time that I've even tried my hand at it so yeah, it's going to be shitty. If I do a good job at anything the first time around then whoopee. If not, then I'll practice until it's good. I just didn't feel like practicing anything cause I don't always feel like practicing.

WargishBoromirFan: I see what's going on and I'm really sorry if I sound like I'm being a total bitch. This week hasn't been loads of fun and I haven't really been feeling like myself. I'm not quite sure that I get what you meant when you asked what happened to Blue but my brain's honestly slow sometimes so I'll probably figure it out eventually. If you want to read about rape, then feel free to check out "Nightmares II" for Code: Lyoko since there's rape in there. Toboe didn't rape Kaylah, that was consensual. As for the hormonal and being stalkative/possessive thing, well, I've got no excuse there seeing as I don't always know what my brain's thinking. If there's a reason that my brain put it, then there's bound to be a reason later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain or anything unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Ten: On Our Way. Finally!

They were leaving. They were finally leaving that forsaken city! Best thing about it was that they weren't going to get shot at since the bastards that were hunting them were still spending a bit of time in jail.

Life was good.

Happiness grew within Kaylah's heart as they left the city with Cheza with them. Now they could go to Paradise and never have to deal with another human wanting to kill them. They could be happy and live in Paradise forever and ever. They'd all have families of their own, she was certain of it.

Cheza touched the female's head, softly petting her fur. "You are happy now." Cheza said softly. "This one is glad."

Now if she could just get used to being touched by the flower maiden. Smelling lunar flowers still confused her senses when she woke up in the morning but she was steadily growing familiar with her beautiful scent. It was like waking up in a field of flowers after having been trapped in an eternal winter. Cheza was their breath of spring after a lifetime of winter air.

Hell, she was even growing familiar with the softness that had appeared in Kiba's eyes almost as soon as they had found Cheza.

Clearly he cared for her very much. If something were to come from it, would it? She almost hoped so since Kiba deserved somebody. Hell, even Tsume deserved somebody.

Who knew? Maybe they'd run into somebody that Tsume would find interesting enough to take an avid interest in. Then they'd get together and make pups of their own.

A short time before they left, Hige had run into somebody that they had apparently known. Blue, as Kaylah had learned her name to be, was determined to follow Hige wherever he went. So far she wasn't certain about how she felt about there being another female in the pack but she supposed that it'd be a relief. Maybe now the guys would back off.

The scent of sex surrounded Hige and Blue, letting them all know that the two had been having some alone time for a while. Kiba found himself grateful that that same scent didn't constantly surround Toboe and Kaylah. He wasn't quite ready to face the fact that his adopted daughter was doing _that_ just yet.

He was even willing to bet that Tsume wasn't ready to admit that Toboe was doing that too. Of all of them, Tsume was perhaps the most stubborn and probably wouldn't admit to anything for a while.

Now he supposed that it was a race between Kaylah and Blue. Which one would get pregnant first? While Kaylah and Toboe had started having sex before they ran into Blue, it was the other couple that had the most sex.

Great, now he was trying to figure out which one would have pups first. If that wasn't an indication that he needed to work on his own life, he didn't know what was. Surely nothing good would come from paying attention to his own pack's sex lives but he wanted to avoid any problems that may arise from the whole thing.

Mentally sighing, he began picking up the pace a bit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Those damn wolves escaped and they took somebody with them. Damn them all to hell. They thought they were so smart, pretending to be something that they clearly weren't. Such disgusting creatures, servants of evil! That's all wolves were. Any fool that dared to say that they were beautiful creatures were clearly brainwashed by the beasts themselves.

Wolves shouldn't have even been allowed to exist in the first place. They were terrible monsters, deceiving man for as long as anybody could remember.

There were five of them hiding in the city at the last count, but surely there'd be more before too long. Wolves were appearing to be social for monsters and appeared the have the ability to deceive those around them in order to have some of their social addictions taken care of. Anybody around them could be wolves and they'd be none the wiser until it was too late.

Nodding slightly, the two men parted ways with their guns ready. Tonight the city would be cleansed of all of the evil that the wolves had brought with them. Blood would be purified by the only way that was known to work.

Tonight, the city would burn and nobody would survive.

-----------

The flames danced towards the dark sky above as the moon hung overhead. The panicked screams of the city's inhabitants filled the air with the heavy scent of smoke and the sound of fames crackling as it devoured everything within its grasp.

It was truly a beautiful sight.

The sound of gunfire soon joined the sounds that filled the night, the screams slowly dying down until the only sounds were those of the flames crackling. The two men looked towards the moon, watching as the black smoke tried to cover it.

Tonight, it seemed that the moon was the only witness to what they had done. It was just a good thing that the moon never told any secrets or else it probably would have confessed to the centuries of horrors that had taken place over the centuries. If it could confess, then what would happen? Would the sun decide to take revenge for the horrors and just implode or something?

That was a laugh. The sun taking revenge upon man for what the wolves were to be blamed for.

Without speaking a word, the two men slipped into the moonlit night and away from the burning city that lit up the night sky above.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Wow, and this chapter was honestly giving me problems so I had to leave it alone for a bit. While I was leaving it alone, I fixed my bike and spent a couple of hours outside in the warmth. Then while I was writing this chapter, I figured out the ending so read and review, flames will be accepted.


	11. Chapter 11: What the Rain Knows

lostmoonchild: Okay, here's another chapter. I'd like to say first off that this chapter was inspired by the fact that it's actually raining outside and I was listening to "Tell Me What the Rain Knows" for a bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain or anything unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: What the Rain Knows

_White flowers grew across an endless field that faded away into the distant horizon. The sky above held no clouds in its gentle blue stillness as the wind blew ever softly across the earth, the air holding a scent far sweeter than anything that had ever existed around humans._

_There were no humans to destroy this peaceful place. No humans to pollute the air and water sources with whatever they decided to make then abandoned as soon as it broke down and was considered useless. There was nothing to disturb the soft rustling of the yellowing grass as the wind blew through it, carrying its scent in with the other scents._

_This was Paradise, she was absolutely positive. How else could such a beautiful place exist while humans still lived and destroyed everything? Even the unforgiving elements outside of the domed cities had been ruined by human hand._

_Did humans honestly have to destroy everything they could get their hands on? Whatever happened to communing with nature? None of that shooting and killing animals just to stuff them for decoration crap some of them were fascinated with. A human or two that didn't believe in that nonsense would have been nice before everything was so diseased._

_The ground trembled violently and the clear skies grew dark. The wind holed angrily, screaming in fury at some insult that she was unaware of. Torrents of freezing rain came down, striking her as if they were small bullets that were unable to pierce fur and flesh. It stole the heat that her body generated and made her feel as if she were slowly freezing._

_Why was this Paradise turning into hell? Why? What had happened? What?! Had some human gotten into Paradise and had managed to somehow disease this place as well? Please, please don't let there be a human!_

_A howl left her lips as the ground beneath her split open and she fell to her death in the unforgiving abyss below._

Startled gasps left Kaylah's lips as she looked around. She could hear the rain outside, singing of the days past when the world wasn't dying. Her heart pounded frantically against her chest as she panted softly for air.

Slowly she became aware that somebody was awake and was currently radiating concern. A quick look around again revealed that Blue was the one watching her and that she was indeed concerned. _"Are you okay?"_ Blue asked patiently.

"_I'm fine."_

"_Are you sure?"_

Kaylah nodded slightly before noticing that Kiba and Cheza were missing. Where had they gone? _"Where's Papa?"_ Kaylah asked. _"And Cheza?"_

Blue looked towards the exit for a moment before sighing to herself. Kiba was happier at least but they were being targeted and tracked by the humans from Kayhah's original city. That was more than enough to put any of them in a bad mood since none of them know how in the hell those humans were tracking them. _"They went out a little while ago before the rain started to fall."_ Blue explained. _"Why? Is something wrong that you need to talk to Kiba about it?"_

"_Curious."_

"_I hear that curiosity killed the cat."_

"_Good thing I'm a wolf then."_

Blue laughed softly and nodded in agreement. The younger female had a sense of humor so that was a plus. The pup, no, bitch had a fighting chance in the world and that chance was best to be taken before it was snatched away. _"Good thing,"_ agreed Blue with a small nod.

Kaylah didn't say anything for a few moments before asking, _"What's your story, Blue? All I really know is that you and Hige are a thing but I don't know how you met the guys."_

A sigh left Blue's lips as she thought about what to tell the other wolf. _"There's really not much to tell. I t raveled with a human that hunted wolves when I met the guys."_ Blue said patiently. _"Cheza told me that I have some wolf in me and I decided to go to Paradise even though I don't know if it'll accept me."_

Kaylah quietly laid down next to Toboe. _"Do you hope it does?"_ she questioned.

"_Very much."_

"_I hope so too. So why are you here? I mean, how did you find the guys?"_

Blue let out a small laugh. _"I followed my nose. I know by now that wherever there's the scent of lunar flowers, the guys would be showing up sooner or later."_

The young wolf thought for a moment before nodding slightly. Cheza did have a very unique scent and it did make sense to follow her scent to locate the others. Maybe other wolves would come seeking Paradise and they would find the Flower Maiden waiting to help them get to Paradise.

Her heart froze in fear. While she didn't doubt Kiba's ability to protect Cheza, she worried about others' intentions towards her. Not everybody was as kind as Kiba and they might want to jurt him just to get to Cheza. What if they were being attacked now and didn't have any help?

As if sensing her fears, Blue silently got up and nuzzled Kaylah's neck. _"He'll be back."_ Kaylah heard Blue tell her. _"Don't worry. If something happens-"_

"_Who said anything would happen?!"_ Kaylah snapped as she got to her feet.

"_-Kiba will howl."_

"_Right. So why'd you leave that human?"_

"_We were separated. Don't worry, I'll find him sooner or later."_

Confusion crossed Kaylah's features as she tilted her head slightly. She couldn't understand why any wolf would want to be near a human for very long. If they were among humans while having their illusions up then they were watched with great suspicion. If they appeared as dogs to normal humans then they got stones thrown at them. _"There are good humans. Pops, the human I was with, is one of the good ones."_ Blue explained. _"Humans are like us. Not all good but not all are bad either."_

Okay, she already knew that not all humans were bad but that didn't stop her from disliking this city. While she had yet to meet a kind human here, the city reminded her of her home city. No, anywhere that had Toboe was better than anyplace anywhere.

As she laid back down and nestled against Toboe, the young wolf wondered if Paradise would be good because it had the heart's desire or if it really was a dream that somebody came up with.

* * *

lostmoonchild: I watched the entire Wolf Rain's series and the only point I'm getting about Paradise is that it's based on personal preferences. If that's wrong or not, I don't know, but can somebody let me know if I am wrong? Read and review, I'll accept flames!


	12. Chapter 12: Reaching

lostmoonchild: Another chapter ready for your viewing pleasure.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain or anything unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Reaching

It was beautiful. The fact that it smelled nice was a plus. Maybe Paradise smelt this nice or even better. If it smelt better than this then she'd have to remind herself what lunar flowers smelt like so she could do a proper comparison. Hell, she had the scents around her right now memorized and could easily do a comparison that way.

The wolves ran with Cheza down a path of lunar flowers with excitement pulsing through their beings. This was the path to Paradise, they just knew it. Soon they'd be in Paradise and never again would they have to worry about anything as long as the nobles didn't try to hijack their Paradise.

The night air was crisp and full of excitement as they ran. Soon their journey would be over with and they'd be able to rest without worrying about anything. They could be happy and never experience pain of any form for as long as they lived. At least, that's what she hoped it would be like. But if they didn't feel any pain then would it truly be Paradise? How could there be happiness without sorrow? Light couldn't exist without darkness so wouldn't It make sense that happiness couldn't exist without sorrow? Peace couldn't exist without war, could it?

Humans claimed that they wanted peace but their actions always said something different. Wasn't it a human that once said how actions spoke louder than words or was it about how a pen was mightier than a sword? Maybe a human said both. If that was the case, then that human at least had a clear view of their own persona and wasn't trying to claim that they were perfect. They weren't going to create peace by causing war and forcing others to do as they were told. _"What do you think Paradise is like?"_ Kaylah asked with curiosity. What did they think that Paradise was like?

"_Paradise."_ Toboe answered simply.

That wasn't what she meant and he knew it. _"It'll probably be your deepest desire come true."_ Kiba said calmly.

Their deepest desire come true? Was that even possible? She knew that she wanted to be with Toboe but she didn't like humans very much. Toboe wanted to be with the human that had raised him but what if she didn't like the human very much? For crying out loud, she was wild and Toboe still went around humans despite the knowledge that they'd get shot at. How in the world were they working so well together? How in the world were they managing to keep everything together when their personalities were so different?

In Paradise would she have pups with Toboe? She wanted pups of her own someday but she wasn't sure she was ready for them. Neither of them had even discussed the possibility despite the fact that they were rutting whenever they had privacy. Maybe they should have that discussion before they ended up with pups and they weren't ready for them. If they had that discussion, though, would Toboe think that she was pregnant with pups or would he understand her concern? While she knew that he'd understand, she didn't know for certain if he'd automatically jump to the being pregnant idea.

Even Hige and Blue were rutting whenever they had the chance. Whether they wanted pups or not was beyond her but she had a feeling that Hige would be both anxious and thrilled at the same time. He just didn't seem to be anxious about very much for very long since he adapted rather quickly to whatever situation instead of trying to stick with one idea. _"But we'll all be together, right? We'll still see each other and be happy?"_ Kaylah questioned.

Kiba glanced over at the young bitch upon hearing the questioning in her voice. She didn't know what was to be expected and it scared her. Well, maybe the word "anxious" would work a lot better. He remembered that his adopted daughter didn't even want to leave her city when it was burning to the ground. A routine was usually the only way she was comfortable but life generally didn't have a routine that stayed the same all of the time. "You'll enjoy Paradise. We'll all go together." Cheza told them. "It's a beautiful place where you'll all be happy."

But what was happiness without sorrow? What was the point of living if you couldn't be sad sometimes about something? If everything was handed over without any questions then what would the point be? She was certain that some human tried to set up some place they called Utopia but that turned out to be a failure.

Didn't anybody ever go mad from constantly being happy? Constant sorrow could possibly cause insanity but what about constant happiness? What would the effects of that be?

Maybe it was possible to go crazy from the constant happiness but nobody was willing to fess up to being insane from happiness. If it was possible then she wanted nothing to do with it. Maybe in Paradise it'd be almost exactly like it was here. There would be happy times and there would be sad times but there wouldn't be any needless fighting. One would only kill to survive instead of just killing out of either anger or fun.

They stopped when the path vanished and stared ahead into the distance. They knew the general direction where they needed to go but their path was gone now. _"What now? We don't have our path anymore."_ Kaylah told them as she shifted anxiously.

"_We'll just keep going in the direction the path was pointing."_ Kiba answered patiently.

Cheza nodded slightly with a soft smile on her lips. While she could sense the anticipation, she could also sense the excitement from the wolves. They wanted to go to Paradise and never again have to worry about being hunted down. It made her sad to think of all those that had been killed because nobody could see the true beauty behind the wolves. They seemed to listen only to the stories that wolves were servants of evil and needed to be destroyed.

She looked at Kiba when he touched her hand, clearly sensing her sorrow. _"We'll be okay, Cheza,"_ he murmured. _"Let's go."_

With determination burning within them, the group began moving once more.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Yeah, I know it's kind of on the short side but we're actually begining to wind down towards the end. I already have the final chapter written so it should be done in the next update or two. Read and review, flames are accepted.


	13. Chapter 13: Instinct

lostmoonchild: Sorry I didn't update last Monday. The night before I had decided to get on one of the two year old colts despite the knowledge that they weren't completely saddle broke. Regardless of that bit of knowledge, I got on the biggest one bareback and as I was getting on her, she dumped my butt onto the ground before stepping on my foot. When I got back up and got on her, she threw a fit so I'm clinging on to her for dear life while her head is crashing against mine. When I got home, everything was hurting so I was trying to figure out what's bruised and what could possibly be broken and by Monday I was so stiff that I couldn't even move without any I understand that it was my fault for being reckless but I'm not the type of girl that likes to play on the safe side of things. My gut said to stay off after I got thrown off the first time but I wasn't about to listen to that instinct. When a horse kicks, fuck the instinct to get away and go into the kick. When I got tossed, I basically said "fuck you" to my gut and got on the horse anyway.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Instinct

Instinct was a strange but at the same time helpful thing. Nature developed it to help a species survive but when the instinct went off at the wrong time, it got one killed. In the end, it was usually a matter of figuring out when to ignore the instinct and when to listen to it. Choose the wrong one and you or somebody else ended up dead.

A mother's instinct was to protect her child. A male's instinct was to protect what was his. A species' instinct said to reproduce and continue on the line even though nature sometimes said otherwise when it was a species' turn to go extinct.

Their instinct said to run and hide from the obvious danger since they would die if they chose to fight. The opportunity to do so, however, was working against them. There was absolutely no place to run and there was no place to hide. Wherever they went, the humans followed closely behind. The humans had an instinct for where they were going but how did they know to follow it? Was this some kind of test that needed to be passed before they could get to Paradise?

The humans that followed them had made Cheza cry a couple hours prior because Hige had gotten shot in the leg by one of them. Hearing Hige's whimpers of pain had been enough to make Cheza start to cry, especially since she knew that the wolf was bleeding as well. Clearly she didn't understand how anybody could hurt a wolf and it was those humans that were going to pay dearly for Cheza's tears if Kiba had say in the matter.

He was even pretty sure that he had support with that choice. Naturally Cheza would be against it but he knew that the others would be for it. Hige would survive and was healing quickly enough so Cheza couldn't be upset for very long. None of them could be upset for very long even though the desire to kill those bastards still burned clearly. It was honestly taking all of his restraint just to keep from going out and killing them.

Kaylah watched the males and Blue as she quietly rested next to Cheza, feeling the flower maiden's fingers moving through her soft fur. Everybody was calm now and enjoying the peaceful night. Thank whatever higher power there was for peaceful nights and for all the times they used to relax. _"Papa, I thought that humans' instincts had practically died."_ Kaylah said carefully.

Kiba looked at the young bitch for a moment before nodding slightly in understanding at her meaning. She didn't understand how on earth they were able to track the small pack since it seemed like most humans chose to ignore their naturally given instincts in favor of letting technology tell them what was going on around them. _"These humans must have developed their instincts enough that they don't need to think about it anymore since they don't seem to have any form of technology with them whenever we meet with them."_ Kiba told her. _"Don't worry. Paradise is near and they won't be able to follow us since they don't know where it is."_

That's right. The humans wouldn't be able to follow them into Paradise since only wolves knew the way. Humans had disconnected themselves from nature so they didn't know how to connect to nature anymore. It was actually kind of sad that they didn't connect to nature anymore. They must have been lost and unaware of being lost. How could they possibly survive with being so lost and unaware of the fact? _"I can hardly wait!"_ Toboe exclaimed as his tail began wagging. _"I bet it's absolutely perfect!"_

"_It'd better be with all we're going through."_ Tsume answered gruffly.

He tried so hard to be gruff with everybody but he really was just an old softy. It was actually rather amusing to see his interactions with others although Kaylah did feel a bit guilty that he didn't have a mate. Everybody else seemed to have one while Tsume didn't. That hardly qualified as fair so what if they ran into another wolf girl and Tsume fell in love with her? That'd be fair since everybody would be paired up and the scarred wolf wouldn't be alone any longer.

Why shouldn't Tsume have the same amount of happiness as they did? Would he be happy with somebody just as they were or was he happy being alone? Tsume was a lone wolf but they had been lone wolves as well. It had taken some time before they all knew how to work together as pack so maybe now Tsume did want somebody. Maybe he'd find somebody in Paradise.

The sound of crashing caught everyone's attention and they darted outside. They watched as meteorites fell from the dark sky above, lighting it with small streaks of lights. _"Falling stars." _Kaylah cheered happily as she chased her tail.

"_Snowflake."_ Toboe said as he lightly grabbed Kaylah's tail.

A yelp escaped their lips when the sound of bullets ricocheting off of stone reached their ears, forcing the group to duck for cover. _"Right there." _Kiba growled as he spotted one of the humans.

They took off running, barely dodging the bullets that came at them. A yell left Toboe's lips when he realized that the humans were still chasing after them and that the bullets were getting closer to hitting them. What had they done wrong to deserve getting chased? Was it because they were wolves and supposedly evil or what was the problem?

With a snarl, Kaylah stopped and spun around when a bullet ricocheted just inches away from them. _"Keep running, Kaylah!"_ Kiba shouted.

Toboe spun around and grabbed Kaylah's tail, pulling her back. The young bitch yelped and snapped at Toboe before charging at the humans, dodging the bullets. Every instinct in her body yelled at her to run but another instinct was fighting for dominance. "Fight," the second instinct screamed at her.

Which one should she listen to? The one that her pack was listening to or the one that wanted to have the coppery taste of warm blood coating her teeth? Which one would help her survive and which one would get her killed?

Without thinking, she attacked one of the humans and sank her teeth into the human's neck. She could feel the human's warm blood rushing into her mouth and down her throat as his windpipe shattered beneath her teeth. Her eyes narrowed and a growl left her lips as she looked at the human's partner. He was getting ready to shoot her but she wasn't going to let him do anything to hurt her.

Just as he fired the gun, she jumped back and watched as the bullet went into his dead partner. With growls still leaving her lips, she fled with the pack into the softly lit night.

Instinct had chosen to fight then flee. It had made itself known at the proper time so she wouldn't get killed but next time it might show up at the wrong time.

Following one's instinct wasn't always a smart choice. It was a production of nature designed to assist one in surviving but it sometimes resulted in death. You could fight against what your instincts said and it might save your life. Sometimes fighting got you killed. Either way, everybody had instincts and the wolves' instincts all told them that they would be reaching Paradise before too long.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Heh, actually ignoring my instincts when it comes to horses helped out with the chapter. Seriously, when they kick then you go into the kick to avoid it breaking something even though instinct says to get away. Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted.


	14. Chapter 14: Paradise at Last

lostmoonchild: Okay, final chapter! I've got a headache that's lasted the better part of the day so I'm actually not entirely sure why I'm even working on my stories. Maybe the pain helps me focus? I dunno, I'm not smashing my foot if that's the case since my head aching is enough of a bother. Trying to get back to my room with a throbbing foot just doesn't sound like much fun tonight.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain or anything else unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Paradise at Last

From city to city they traveled, facing challenges on the inside and out that tested their devotion to their cause. They had all suffered their own heartbreak and pushed themselves past what they believed to be their limitations. Nature wasn't kind to them and neither were the domed cities but still they prevailed.

Paradise was waiting for them right now. It was waiting for them beyond the line of hunters that stood with guns ready to fire at a moment's notice. The hunters' eyes all said that the wolves would not pass but there was a feeling within Kiba that told them that they would be allowed to pass. _"That's a warm welcome." _Tsume commented lightly. _"Think they're going to be nice and let us pass without risking their lives?"_

"_Doubt it."_

Cheza stood calmly in the middle of the line of wolves with her fingers touching Kiba's head. They were so close that even the humans must have felt this feeling within their chests. Couldn't they feel this happy feeling within their bodies that sung songs of joy? "Let's go, everyone." Cheza said softly as she began to walk. "This One knows that we will soon be in Paradise."

Kaylah and Toboe took a careful look at the humans before walking with the others. Hige limped softly next to Blue while Tsume walked calmly next to Kiba. There was a calmness in the pack that may not have existed before, one that Kaylah hoped would continue to exist even while in Paradise. Her Paradise would be with Toboe, whatever he chose. Wherever he chose to go, whatever he chose to do, she would follow him.

None of them faltered as the humans began to shoot at them, the bullets striking the snow covered ground. They saw a beautiful girl that looked to be barely in her teenage years walking amongst the wolves and they couldn't bear to injure her. Something told them not to harm her so they'd settle with the next best thing. They would free her from her supposed captivity once and for all.

Kiba held no doubts as he walked next to Cheza, stopping only long enough for her to climb onto his back. The hour was drawing near for Paradise's gates to open for them. He could feel his heart singing songs of joy, every fiber of his being coming to life with each step. How much more could he take before they began to run towards them?

Part of him realized that this was their last stand. As they stepped closer to the humans, they drew back and their guns began to grow silent. Did they somehow sense that they were in no danger as long as they kept their guns silent? Did they realize that none of them wanted a fight?

He gave his friends a calm look, seeing the anticipation in their eyes. They weren't planning dropping their guard for any reason whatsoever until they were safely in Paradise. Sometimes he wondered if they felt that Cheza had no sense in preservation like they did but he didn't dare challenge what he felt.

The humans parted as they drew closer, the shocked breaths escaping the humans' lips. Did they finally realize the beauty of the wolves or was there something else? Could they smell Cheza's lovely scent and knew subconsciously that it was now time for everything to end?

Maybe they did know that it was time to end and that was the reason why none of them were shooting at the group anymore. Humans may have chosen to ignore their instincts most of the time as time passed them by but that didn't mean that they weren't there. Nature placed instincts in all creatures and it was natural that one's instincts took over in the end.

The white wolf stopped when he heard a man's furious yell, damning all of the hunters that had parted for the wolves. The other wolves stopped as well and turned around to look at the human that had been chasing after them. _"Kaylah."_ Tsume said softly as they watched Kaylah set up her illusion.

Several of the hunters took a step back and stared at her in shock. "We have no desire to cause harm." Kaylah said as she moved so she was standing next to Cheza.

Cheza nodded in agreement. "This One wishes to go to Paradise with the others." Cheza told the hunter.

The man raised his gun and pointed it at them. "Go to hell," he spat before firing the gun.

Tsume pushed Cheza off of Kiba's back as Kaylah twisted her body so her back was facing the hunter. A gasp of pain left her lips as her eyes filled with tears. Pain shot through her body as warm blood coursed down her back where the bullet had entered her body. _"Kaylah, get up."_ Toboe whined softly as he nudged her with his nose. _"Please get up. We're so close. We can't give up now. You can't give up now. None of us can. Just please get up!"_

A growl left Tsume's lips as he looked at the hunter, anger flashing in his eyes. The hunter may have told them to go to hell, but they wouldn't be leaving without a parting gift. If they were going to hell then he would personally drag that one hunter down with them.

As the hunters stared at the injured wolf and listened to her whines of pain while the other one whined as well, they couldn't help but think of the pack as dogs. The girl that was with them had probably been lonely and traveled with them to ease her loneliness.

They watched as the injured wolf slowly got up, still whimpering in pain. The gray wolf was growling dangerously at the one that had shot the female, clearly promising death. Flinching softly, the female licked the gray wolf's shoulder before turning her head towards the direction they had been going in the first play. "Kaylah is correct, Tsume." Cheza murmured as she began to heal Kaylah's wound a bit. "We will simply continue on."

Tsume growled in irritation, not wanting to let this human get away with what he had done. "Don't worry, wolves," one of the other hunters said with a furious look. "He won't get away."

As they began moving away from the group of humans, they heard the sounds of guns firing before there was silence. As they looked into the setting sun, they could almost see a green valley with hills in the distance waiting for them. The scent of flowers blooming all over reached their noses, driving them to move faster than they had ever gone before.

Running towards the obvious Paradise, all memories of their time spent on Earth faded away to nothing.

* * *

lostmoonchild: That was admittedly probably not one of my best chapters but hey, it's the end so all of you that's been forcing yourselves to endure this torture can finally breathe easy cause it's over. I don't think I'll do another Wolf's Rain fic but that's still up in the air. Okay, it's still up in space and probably hurtling towards the sun. Anyway, read and review, I'll accept flames.


End file.
